Because It's Hard to Leave Them if You Love Them
by pinkstainedcheeks
Summary: "Maybe I want to leave, maybe I want to get away from you." He doesn't want to believe her. "Sasuke just let me go." He believes her. He believes her lies. SASUSAKU/AU/ONE SHOT/R&R!3


"Don't leave me."

Sakura grits her teeth and fights back tears. Sasuke hardly ever showed emotion, so why does he decide to show them _now_?

"Sasuke…I don't think you understand. We're not going to see each other again. There's no point…"

"Then don't go."

Didn't he _get_ it?

"Do you think I have a choice?" She says brokenly, "If I could stay, I would. You know that."

Silence fills the air and for a while none of them says anything.

The rain doesn't seem to want to relent any time soon, and the both of them are soaked.

"Would you really stay…if you had a choice…?"

His voice is so filled with hurt, it breaks her heart. She can't even look at his face, so she turns around so he can only see her back.

How she hates to hurt him like this.

"Maybe I want to leave, Sasuke." She can practically _hear_ his heart breaking as he takes in her lies, "Maybe I want to get away from _you_."

"No." He doesn't believe it. At least, he's trying not to.

"Sasuke, I just want to forget how much you hurt me. I always wanted to. And now I have to leave Konoha, so I get to have this chance."

"No…" He says. Unwilling to let go. "Sakura."

"Sasuke, just let me go."

And before he can stop her, she walks away, grabbing at her arms to try to keep warm – it's a wasted effort.

Since she's away from him now, she lets the tears flow. It mixes in with the rain and she scowls.

Why does it have to rain tonight of all nights? To make it seem more dramatic? To make me seem miserable? She thinks. Why?

She runs as fast as she dares to get to her house. She doesn't want to slip.

That's the night Sakura left Sasuke.

Just as he left her before.

* * *

He stares at her retreating figure, not willing to believe. Not wanting to believe.

But he believes anyway.

Her words lash back at him.

"Maybe I want to leave, Sasuke. Maybe I want to get away from you."

They go through him again and again and each time it does it breaks his heart even more.

This was all his fault. His fault. His fault, his fault, his fault!

Maybe if he had shown his love for her more, maybe if he had shown more affection, then she wouldn't be as hurt.

Maybe if he told her he loved her more often, maybe if he held her in his arms more often, then she would be willing to do long distance until they had a chance again.

Instead, he hurt her, again and again and again until she was fed up with it.

And since she has the chance to leave, she's leaving. And even if they have a chance to meet again later, she's declining it, because she doesn't want to see him again.

It's his fault. All his fault.

He just wishes he could die.

* * *

Sakura stands, waiting to board the plane, with her parents and two brothers and sister. They still have about 15 minutes left and she's wondering if she should go to the bathroom one last time.

She decides not to because she doesn't need to go, and there's going to be a toilet in the airplane in the way. It's a long-haul flight after all.

She feels her twin brother's eyes on her and she looks at him questioningly. No point, because they can practically read each other's minds and he already knows what's wrong and she can't pretend that there's nothing wrong.

Gaara simply looks at her, sighs, and looks away. He knows there's nothing he can do about the whole entire situation, even if his sister is in pain.

Their father was promoted, which is good because they can afford more things. However, headquarters – which is where they had to live now – was in Suna. Not Konoha. It is practically 16 hours flight from Konoha. They were going to miss all their friends in Konoha.

Sakura, especially. She made the most and more significant ties in Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke glances at the clock in his bedroom with bloodshot eyes. His hair is a mess and he hasn't washed in days. He feels as if he's been simply wasting away from the past week.

His phone calls to Sakura went unanswered, and she never answered his Facebook messages despite the fact that she read them.

He feels like giving up.

He glances at the clock again and it's 4:59. There's a minute until they board the plane at 5 PM.

It's too late now.

He looks at the clock again and it's 5. She's on the plane now, he thinks. She's now heading to Suna. She's not coming back. She doesn't want to see you again. She…

And he can't think anymore because it hurts too much.

What he would do for any kind of sedative so he wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore. So that he wouldn't have to miss her anymore. He misses her so much it hurts.

His heart hurts so much it's practically physical. It makes him grab at his left chest, hoping it would subdue the pain but it doesn't.

The tears don't even come anymore.

* * *

Sakura looks out the window and she sees the bright, fluffy, white, clouds that she and Sasuke used to watch on the grassy fields of Konoha.

Suna is in the desert, they say. There will be no grassy fields. It wouldn't be the same. Especially without Sasuke.

She closes her green eyes and the tears don't come for her anymore, either.

She has stopped crying for him. She feels too numb.

She wonders what he's doing, and wonders if he's getting along fine. Wonders if he's getting over now because it's been more than a week.

She can only hope.

She can only hope for his happiness.

* * *

**I know! Two stories up in one day! And three in a week. Wow, must be some kind of new record for me! Haha x)**

**I guess all the pent up imagination that I couldn't let out just decided to asplode all at once haha.  
**

**Yeah this is kind of angsty but ehhhh.  
**

**Ehh, I'm not getting many reviews for any of my stories. Kind of disappointed ._.;;  
**

**Soo umm, review? And you should check out my other ones, especially "What Feels Different", because it's my major project right now and I need all the motivation I can get! Haha x)  
**

**If you review, I'll love you3  
**

**AND GO CHECK OUT THAT OTHER ONE, EH?****  
**


End file.
